


what your own two hands can do

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pining kinda, inspired by a tweet from nsfw twit that ill link in the notes uwu, lapslock, past dubcon mention, the johnjae isnt like an official couple thing, uhhh basically its jaehyun getting off, ~college au wow~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's not like jaehyun's never touched himself, it's just that jaehyun's never touched himself to the thought of his roommate touching him. or to the thought of his roommate period.the title is stupid. this is stupid. please read it anyway maybe?





	what your own two hands can do

**Author's Note:**

> howdy do this is unbeta'd and very quickly written!  
> the dubcon mention is for like... basically they fool around while drunk. they both want it, i just know it might seem questionable due to intoxication so there u go.

jaehyun doesn't normally spend saturday nights alone; typically, he has at least one person either on his arm or in his bed, so being by himself in the apartment is... boring to say the least. johnny's out, too - invited by some cute twink with pink hair to some party where someone will end up drunk and someone will end up hooking up and someone will end up high and johnny might be all three of those. 

they'd been drunk friday night, too. together, though. after finishing up their midterms, johnny and jaehyun decided they deserved to unwind, thought the week of hardcore studying warranted a cheesy action flick and at least two bottles of soju (in the end, jaehyun drank one, johnny drank one and a half; the second half of the blueberry soju lay untouched where they'd knocked over the bottle carelessly while stumbling as best they could to jaehyun's room). 

the memory alone of johnny's hands on his waist, their lips coming together hard and messy while they tripped over this and that littering the floor on the way out of the living room is enough to have jaehyun blushing. he had never really looked at johnny _that_ way, before. sure, it's always been hard to ignore his good looks and proportions, the way that one white t-shirt hugged his body, the hehehe- _breath_ -hehehe of his laugh, but... okay, maybe jaehyun had developed an infatuation and very quickly repressed it. even then, he hadn't let his mind wander past a movie night cuddled together on the couch or a quick peck before one of them left for the day. 

he'd never thought past that, never considered how johnny's hands would feel on him, how his lips would leave burning trails wherever they touched his skin, how his voice would sound telling jaehyun how fucking _pretty_ he is partially naked and panting on his own bed. but jaehyun knows all of those things now. even if the memory is a bit blurry, made vague by the buzz of alcohol, jaehyun knows all of those things and then some. 

if he didn't have quite as much control over himself, jaehyun might have pressed his face into his pillow and whined; just the image of johnny hovering over him, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed, has hiss dick twitching in his sweatpants. maybe he isn't used to spending saturday nights alone, jerking it in his room while images of his roommate dance in his mind, but jaehyun certainly isn't opposed to it. 

so he sheds his clothes, tosses his t-shirt across the room and kicks his sweats to the end of his bed. he's not completely hard yet - maybe not even half hard, but jaehyun knows his body well enough to speed himself along; a nipple pinch here, a twist of his wrist there, and he's metaphorically open for business.

laying there with a hand around his erection, jaehyun pauses. it feels a little... weird to be thinking of johnny while touching himself, not in a 'ew that's my roommate way,' but in a 'is this some kind of breach of trust?' way. the thought conflicts with the memory of johnny nibbling his earlobe, saying how he'd wanted to kiss jaehyun for so long. his dick twitches again. 

he thinks it's probably better to not wonder about the morality of the situation, besides, what johnny doesn't know won't hurt him, right? after coming to this conclusion, jaehyun closes his eyes and starts slowly stroking himself as he lets his mind take him back through the previous night. okay, maybe not the whole night, just the part after they'd made their way to jaehyun's room and johnny had tugged both of their shirts off. that's a good place to start. 

jaehyun had been in shock for a moment, just looked over johnnys torso, reached a hand out to brush lightly over the beginning of muscular ridges on his abdomen. johnny had giggled, said he was ticklish, and then swooped down to capture jaehyun's lips again. they kissed a lot - probably 80% of the night was them kissing, sighing into each other's mouths and holding onto whatever their hands found first. 

that does leave a whole 20% of the time to allow for johnny teasing the waistband of jaehyun's shorts, asking almost shyly into their kiss for permission to touch, jaehyun's brain short circuiting when johnny's hand wrapped around him. he wasn't sure how he got so hard just from kissing - maybe he could thank the alcohol for that? - but he wasn't going to complain, wouldn't pay it any mind when there was something so much better to focus on. 

something about the memory of johnny touching him makes jaehyun keen, a high moan in the back of his throat that has him blushing down to his chest. he feels that coil in his abdomen tighten in sync with his hand around his cock when he wonders, just for a moment, what it would be like to do even more than that with johnny... what his fingers would feel like stretching him open, how full he'd feel if johnny fucked him. 

now _that's_ a thought. 

jaehyun lets his other hand travel past his dick, over his perineum to press softly against his asshole with one finger, that slides in just a little bit, just enough for him to feel it. he isn't aiming to really get into it and finger himself open - not tonight anyway - but the subtle pressure really does something for him, and he knows that, the hand on his dick, and the memory of johnny over him will probably make quick work of him. 

and he's definitely right - it only takes a few minutes of him working a hand over himself and pressing that bit of his finger into himself for him to cum, moaning breathily into the silence of his room before spilling over his hand. 

he lets out a heavy sigh, reaches over with his clean(ish) hand for a tissue and cleans the cum off his hand before stand and stretching. when he checks the clock, he sees the night is still young, but decides on a shower and a healthy dose of re-watching something on netflix to repress his feelings is in order. 

spoiler alert: he does take a shower, but he doesn't re-watch something on netflix and repress. in fact, he spends the rest of his evening trying to talk out his feelings to the stuffed bear his lab partner gave him as a joke. the bear is unhelpful, and at the end of the night jaehyun still does not know what to do about johnny seo.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out much longer than expected! please validate me with kudos and/or comments even if its just a keyboard smash (hopefully of approval)
> 
> also uh.... johnjae getting together sequel?


End file.
